A Vampires Love
by sheiba90
Summary: Kagome is the Daughter of a Power Vampire. The most powerful infact. She the daughter of the vampire queen and it's time to prove her worth. But how will she survive when the Shichinintai get involved?
1. The Task

**Ok people, I know I'm like a total bitch for leaving you hanging on my stories and im really sorry. First i got locked out of this account by my Mom and then the other i created was killed so i was locked out of that one too. Now, since im 17, screw that, Im stealing this one back and putting all my stories on here from my other account as well. To genorate more responses though, I've completely revamped everything and have changed some of the stories to Kagome Sesshomaru fics because people seem to accept thos more,plus, Im a total Kago/Sessh groupie so It only seems right. So here is the beginning of the new stories, with totally different plot twist and everything. Thanks for reading...**

**_I dont own any of the Inuyasha Characters present in this story._**

****

* * *

****

Kagome looked attentively at her white, bone knife, trying to undo the knot of power and unlock the magic trapped with in it. She locked on to it and began to unravel the ties. If she could just grasp the right strand then she would unlock the magic. She growled in frustration when she felt its magic explode and return to its once dormant state. She sighed putting it away, and along with it the thought of her long dead father. She was the vampire queen's daughter. Expected have unmatched skill and knowledge, but she had trouble sensing the simple powers of a bone knife. It wasn't all that simple but to her she felt like a failure. If she could unlock its secrets of the knife that killed her father she could find the bastard and make them pay for killing him.

"Kagome, hurry up and get dressed. The ceremony begins in an hour." Her fat nanny Kaman stood in the door way, her hands on her hips and a snotty smirk in her thin, narrow lips. She raised her pudgy hands and twirled a finger in her greasy brown hair. "Even if you don't have the proper abilities the Princess of the Kindred should have, you can at least look like your one of us and not a filthy half-breed."

Kagome turned towards her nanny and smiled at her.

"Kaman, for the past sixteen years you have bitched about my father not being born Kindred." She kept her voice calm and steady, just like her father taught her. "You have talked down on his strength, laughed at his intelligence, and made fun of the heirs he produced. As you said, the ceremony is in an hour, sunset to be exact, but you have failed to realize or maybe you're just too incompetent to remember, that un like most of the kindred I was born in the morning." Paused and looked at her now white faced enemy before beginning again, adding an icy tinge to her voice. "I have already gained my full powers, and if you wish to keep your tongue then you will shut your mouth. If you ever speak a word against me our any of my brethren then I will remove it along with your head, is that understood?" Kaman nodded glaring at her before exiting her room. Kagome sat down and sighed. So much to think about and accomplish.

Today was her sixteenth birthday. The year she was to complete the task in order to become queen. Not that she knew what the task was. She wouldn't find out until the ceremony began. She really didn't even care if she passed the task for she had no desire to rule over the undead and the living.

She sighed and looked at her outfit. Leather pants, a black and red corset top and a black boots. She had to wear her tiara and her mace. Despite the fact that she was a vampire, she had faint bronze coloring which didn't at all, match her piercing blue eyes, completments of a halfling father. She put on her clothing and stared at her muscular figure in a mirror. The pants were tight and showed off her muscles and ass. The top showed a little cleavage and accented her shape. She put on a little bit of eye shadow and lip gloss and smirked satisfied into the mirror.

"Kagome, are you ready?" She saw her best friend Kimmo come to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She began strapping on her knives and throwing stars. She looked at a pair of matching black and white crafted revolver contimplating taking them with her. "Kim, I'm scared. I'm not sure if I'll pass or not."

"Don't be. You're a natural at killing people so you shouldn't have a problem. Just think straight blood lust and you'll do it. Besides I passed." She held up her jeweled finger and showed her the blood diamond an actual diamond the color of blood. I made it up ok... If I can pass then i know you can." She picked up her friends guns and tossed it up, catching it skillfully in her hand. "Make sure you take your father's guns. They'll probable help you out a lot." She placed the gun in her friends hand and sat down on her bed.

Kagome sighed and placed both guns on side holsters. She looked at her friend and sighed softly."But yours was different than mines going to be. Mine would probable be hard as hell because of the postion I hold."

"I know but don't worry. You'll ace it!" Kimmo hugged her and smiled. "Come on, I brought you a drink." She pulled a small flask and handed it to her. "This is the blood of a priestess. She gave it as tribute to your mother and I just so happened to snagg a small bit. I hope she doesn't notice."Kagome giggled and sniffed the flask.

"Smells delicious. Thanks girl, you're the best. You always know just how to cheer me up." She embraced Kimmo before chugging down the contents of the container and smiled.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but it's time for ceremony to begin." Kagome stared at her leering body guard Milo. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit and nodded approvingly. "Nice."

"Shove it Milo and don't even think about going low or I'll chop your hands off."

He pouted dejectedly at her comment and lowered his hand. She walked calmly outside. "Wish me luck Kim." She looked over her shoulder to see her friend giving her the thumbs up.

* * *

"Kagome, you must prove yourself worthy to rule by completing this challenge and proving your woman hood. Do you except this challenge?" Kagome bowed before the counsel of elders. They were seated in a large open cavern, all dressed in black robes with the hoods pulled low over there eyes. Her mother stood infront of her, dressed in a flowing red gown. Her features set in stone, beautiful as sin, but colder than ice. "If you do not accept or complete your challange you will be striped of your statues and tossed into the depths of Hell."

"I accept your challenge my Queen and I will emerge victories." Kagome bowed and kissed her mother's hand. Raising her head she winked at her Mother and turned to face the Elders.

"Step into the portal and began your challenge. Once you enter we will not be able to help you or address you. The only way to end the challenge is by succeeding or dieing. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Yes ."

"Then so be it. Let the challenge began."

She stepped quickly into the center of the darkened room while the elders chanted. The last thing she felt was a buzzing sound before everything went black.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she saw was a black haired boy with a star in the middle of his forehead. He probed her side with his large halberd.

"Aniki, is she alive?" A wierd looking male in a pink kimono stood next to him peeking over his shoulder.

"I don't know Jakotsu. Suikotsu, is she alive?" Suikotsu walked over and cheeked her pulse.

"No."

"Alright, Jakotsu, get rid of the body." Jakotsu pulled out his sword and swung it at Kagome, who jumped out of the way before it hit her.

"Suikotsu I thought she was dead!"

"I am." Kagome landed on the ground behind the startled man. "I'm a Kindred so technically I am dead." She blinked in front of him. "I hope you're not trying to hit me with such an ancient relic." She slashed at him with her claws causing him to drop the large sword. Bankotsu jumped behind her and twisted her arm behind her back. She struggled against the unusually strong human while Muikotso blew poison into her face. She collapsed on the ground along with Bankotsu who had breathed in a small amount of the poison.

"Damn it Muikotsu..."


	2. He Cooped a Feel

This was the second time Bankotsu had been knocked by Muikotsu's poison. He hated the smell and taste of the stuff, not to mention the headache it gave him. He shook his head and sighed. Who was that laying next to him? 'Man, who ever this is sure smells good!' He reached across the oddly cold body and felt… 'Boobs! Wait a minute. None of the guys have boobs. He opened his eyes and stared at the young girl in front of him. 'Now I remember. It her fault I was poisoned.' Well, he could just take something in retribution. He sat up and began to massage her large breast. 'I don't mind this one bit. I'll get my fill and then have Muikotsu revive her.' He undid the ties on her corset top and opened it. He stared at her muscular stomach and ran his large hands across it. 'Now I just have to remove that weird strip of cloth and…

**SMACK**

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"**

Kagome had woken up when she felt hands caressing her chest and stomach. She pecked out of one eye to see who had there hands her. It was that man who held her down while she was being poisoned.

"Aniki! You're awake!" Jakotsu stared at the red hand print on his face and looked at the girls open corset. "You BITCH! How dare you touch my Aniki?" Jakotsu pulled out his sword and glared down at her.

"Like I would want a filthy human. The thought is just disgusting." Standing up she closed her top and looked at Jakotsu's sword. "Back to that again are we. I told you, that you could not kill me with such a weak weapon." Kagome blinked behind Jakotsu and tapped him on the shoulder. She gave him a bemused look and laughed when he tried to strike her.

Kagome yawned and jumped away as his weapon unfolded and almost hit her. She sped towards him and slammed her fist into his blade. It snapped in two and landed fell useless to the ground. Jakotsu screeched in rage and tried to punch Kagome. She grabbed his fist and squeezed it, popping the bones out of joint. Grabbing his neck, she slammed him into the wall and stared at him, her eyes turning a hazy red.

"Touch me, or raise your hand to strike me again and you will die. I will personally cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat." Se dropped the fuming man and turned to retrieve her weapons. Bankotsu grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"That wasn't a very nice thing for you to do to my brother." He leaned down and looked into her blood red eyes. She growled and bared her fangs at him. He ignored her and sniffed her neck inhaling her sent. "You know, you're the first woman to every get over on Jakotsu." He grabbed her hands and held them over her head. She struggled against him trying hard to escape his grasp but finding herself unable to. He smirked at her and licked her neck. An involuntary shiver went down her spine, but she kept her face as stoic as possible. She could not move away from him. He was stronger than any male she had faced previously. She would have to endure hist touch until she could destroy him.

"You're gonna stay with me and my brothers. You will fight with us and create mass carnage with us until I decide what else to do with you." Pushing away from her he picked up his Banryuu and slung it over his shoulder. "I know why you're not used to taking orders, but since i obviously hold some power over you, I think it's in your best interest to listen to me. Come on, we're leaving now." He walked out of the cave leaving and thouroughly pissed Kagome leaning aganist the wall. Snatching up her weapons she trudged out the opening growling in annoyance.

"Human, where are you leading me?" He turned and glanced at her before returning his attetion ahead.

"We're going to play."


	3. First Meal in a New World

Standing outside the manor Kagome shuddered with pleasure at the smell of living humans on the other side. Bankotsu slashed through the door with his Banryuu killing the guards in the process. Kagome couldn't believe that a mere human could lift such a large weapon. Troops poured out of the manor and ran toward them to attack. The others stood there staring as Bankotsu prepared to give them the signal to attack. 'I didn't wait that long to eat so they can stand there looking stupid. If the troops attack them, it's not my problem.' She walked straight into the gates and scoffed at the waiting mercenaries. A human road out in front of them and spoke to her. "Leave now or we'll kill you all!' Kagome walked seductively up to him and smiled. Staring him straight in the eye she spoke to him.

"Get off your horse and remove your armor." The man quickly hopped off his horse and removed every shred of armor. "Come here." He walked up to her and bowed submissively. She lifted him up by his neck and brought his face to hers. Releasing him from her mind control she watched with a satisfied smile as she felt his fear rise.

"Don't be scared, it will be over soon be over." She smiled at him showing her fangs before sinking them into his neck. All the soldiers shook with fear as they saw there friend wreathing in pain as blood poured down his body. She dropped his body unceremoniously onto the ground and spit out this blood. "Sorry, but you taste terrible. I think I'll let you die slowly from blood loss." She turned and smiled at the others, showing off her bloody fangs. Bankotsu walked up to her with a grin.

"I like your style. Let's see how many you can kill. Who ever can kill the most gets the manor lord."

"Deal!" Bankotsu waved his Banryuu and the others attacked.

Kagome hopped on the nearest man and ripped his throat out. She swung her mace around and took down five more. She slashed left and right destroying soldiers as well as women and children. When the battle ended she had killed a total of ninety-nine people. She was covered in blood and it felt good. She walked up to Bankotsu who looked no better than she did. "How many did you kill human?"

"My name is Bankotsu. Ninety-nine. What about you?"

"The same. Looks like we'll have to share him. You can kill him and I'll just clean up the mess." She looked the blood off her hands and smiled evilly.

"Fine with me, let's go." Bankotsu walked off inside the manor. She walked more slowly. She heard him scream in pain and smiled at the smell of his fresh spilt blood. She walked in to see Bankotsu licking some of the blood off his Banryuu.

"My turn. You've had your fun." Bankotsu watched as she walked up to the dieing mans body and kneeled next to him. She looked the blood off his face and sighed with pleasure. "This is more my style." She murmured as she sank her teeth into his chest and drew his blood. He screamed over and over again but was too weak to defend himself. She shuddered with pleasure as he gave one last scream before death claimed him. She still drank from him, blood thirsty and starving. She emptied him and looked around. 'I'm so hungry. I need more blood.' She sniffed the air and walked up to Bankotsu who had watched her as she sucked the life from the man. She licked the blood off his Banryuu. "I'm still hungry. I need more blood." She turned her head towards the sound of a whimper. She smelled a human. It was female and terrified. "Are you to tired to kill?"

"That would be a cold day in hell. Where?" Bankotsu questioned her as she smiled. She walked toward the door with him following her. "I smell women. A lot of them." He followed her down the hall into what seemed like an empty room. She took her fist and slammed it through the floor causing a scream from all the women hidden under it.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Bankotsu stepped in front of her a leered at the terrified women. "We need to keep one alive to service my men." Kagome glowered at him.

"Do what you will with them. There's only one I want." She pointed at the girl standing in the corner. Her black hair fell into her face and she shrieked in fear. She was dressed in rags and she had dirt on her face. "You can't fool me princess. Imagine you trying to disguise yourself as a servent. You could take one look at you and see your unblemished skin and tell exactly who you are." SHe lunged forward and grabbed the princess while all the other girls ran out the door trying to escape. She could smell the fear washing off the girl and relished its assault on her senses.

Bankotsu shoved his Banryuu in the ground and watched the Kagome with the girl. He saw her shudder and heard her moan, licking her lips in anticipation. 'She enjoys this so much. She looks so beautiful covered in blood.' The sight of her aroused him greatly. He watched lift the girls head and kiss her gently on the lips. She sunk her teeth slowly into her neck. The girls pained screams caused to bite down harder drawing more blood before switching to the girls wrist. Each scream of pain drove her harder and harder, sending her into a feeding frenzy. She discarded the girl's body and pulled another girl to her devouring her. She attacked them one by one until there was one left. Bankotsu watched as she gorged herself. He loved it.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave anything for you. I got a little carried away."

"That's ok. I enjoyed watching you have fun by yourself. You look sexy covered in all that blood." He walked up to her and kissed her the lips. He slid his tongue into her surprised mouth, feasting on the taste of the other's blood. She was about to pretest at the sudden invasion of her mouth, but then decided against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer. He rubbed her hands across her back and butt while she moaned in pleasure.

"Suki, how could you kiss that BITCH?" Jakotsu's shrill cry broke them apart. 'I can't believe those two. In here covered in blood. That's my fantasy. That little BITCH!'

"Jakotsu, drop it now!" Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu. 'That JACK ASS! I was about to get some. I could kill him right now.'

"Jakotsu, take the remaining wench out to our brothers. She will please them. Then you can kill her."

"Fine! But I won't forget what you did!" He walked away grumbling about how much of an ass Bankotsu was and how all women deserved to be in hell.

"Bankotsu turned back to Kagome and looked into her eyes.

"I need a bath Bankotsu" She turned and walked away. If it had not been for the blood, she would have been blushing from head to toe.


	4. The Package Revealed

Kagome pushed her tired body into the water of the hotspring. Allowing the warmth to seep into her body, she let her heart beat slowly and pump her blood through her veins. She sighed and looked into the stary night sky and began thinking about the kiss she had shared with Bankotsu.

He should have been nothing more to him but a dirty human with no power over her, but not only had he been able to resist her demonic strength, but he had also kissed her in such a heated manner, her dead heart had pulsed twice. She had felt a passion she never felt before. The thing that frightened her the most about it, however, was not the act but the hunger he left her with. She growled and angrily punched the rock she had been leaning against. It shattered and fell in to the water along with drop of her blood leaking from her now bleeding knuckles.

"Kuso! I dont have time to think about him, I need to concentrate on my mission." She thought back to the conversation she had with her Mother shortly before the ceremony started.

_Kagome stood outside the meeting grounds waiting for the last of the Elders to file in. 15 of the most beautiful and deadly kindrred to walk the earth, leading the fiften divisions of the earth, and she would be the ruler of them all. She shivered in volentarily and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She snatched out a small dagger and world around ready to attack the unknown assalent. Her mother stood behind her with a small smirk on her face._

"_Daughter, you need to relax. Your reflexes were excellent but i shouldnt have been able to get that close to you without you noticing." Kagome lowered her head and grinned sheepishly._

_"Please forgive me Mother. I was distracted by other thoughts." The queen nodded her head._

_"Well since it's my job to tell you what your challange is, then I think I should do it now. We wouldnt want to keep the Elders waiting." She pulled out a small package and handed it to her daughter. "Do not open this until the second you are completely alone. Mostly likely you wont have the opertunity to until after you arrive at your destination. The package contains the only other pieces of evidance found near your father body, as well as something he left for you. Though we know who killed him we, as you are well aware, are not able to find him, nor do we know his name. Your challange is to find this man and destroy him." Her eyes grew dark and her voice became cold as steel. "I want nothing left. Not even a trace of his putrid stench." Kagome noddeds and bows._

_"I swear, I will leave not trace of him. I will send him straight to hell. No what, scratch that, when i get done with him, there wont be enough left." She raised her head and looked her mother in the eyes. The queen smirked and walked past her._

_"Do good my daughter."_Kagome quickly pulled herself from the water and placed on her clothing. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out the package. Sniffing the air to check for intruders she placed a small barrier around the area and opened the package. Inside was the tip of a Samyosho stinger, a cloth with a spider shaped burn mark, and a smaller wrapped pack. She lifted it and unwrapped it revealing a blood red shard of the shikon jewel on a silver chain. The scent of her father's blood wafted off of it.

She quickly put it around her neck. As soon as the jewel touched her skin it begin pulsing and pulling the power from her vody into it. It slowly pulsed out and slammed it into her body. Warmth spreed through her body and stopped in her heart. Kagome pressed her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat softly before stopping. Power filled her veins and her eyes began glowing red, her claws growing longer and her small fangs become the size of a full Kindreds.The power slowly faded and she fell to the ground, drunk on the power she had recieved. Standing up she struggled over to the waters edge and peered into the water.

She had changed. Her short hair had gronw to shoulder length and turned jet black. Her were and intense shade of red and two black stripes had appeared on each of her cheeks. She stood and smirked. Now she had her fathers power. The jewel around her neck glowed black, sparkling and beautiful filled with the hatered they both shared for his killer. She place the remaining clues in her pocket and released the barrier she had up. She turned quickly and head towards the sent of the Samyosho stingers and dissappeared into the forest.

* * *

Bankotsu sat outside the village starring off into space. He had enjoyed the kiss he shared with Kagome so much, his body had reacted to it almost immediately. He was stuck on the taste of her soft lips and loved the idea of her staying with him perminantly. He was so lost in his thoughts of her he hadn't even noticed the samyosho that came buzzing around his head. Kohaku peered at him in surprise before going to snap him out of his day dream. He had never gotten this close to Bankotsu without him noticing. He quickly cleared his throat and begin speaking. 

"Bankotsu, Naraku-sama wishes for you to bring that girl you have with you to him. He is interested in her." Bankotsu snapped around and looked at him nodding his head.

"Alright then, lets go retriever her." He stood and shouldered the Banryuu. Kohaku shook his head and answered.

"No, she will be here in a minute. He pointed to the woods and Kagome jumped out holding her pistols. She had a new look that looked hotter than her old one. Damn, Bankotsu sat back down.

"You're a smart little ninja aren't you?" He asked smiling at Kohaku. he said and rolled his eyes.

"I told you before, I'm not a ninja." He turned to face Kagome. "Master Naraku wishes to see..." He was cut off by a hand around his throat and a gun cooked and placed to his head.

"Now listen boy, you aren't the person I'm looking for but I can tell you know where he is. Now, you have five seconds to tell me who you're working for or you'll be missing a couple of brain cells." She cocked her weapon and bared her fangs.


End file.
